Reunion
| season = 2 | number = 2 | image = .jpg | airdate = April 29, 2018 | runtime = 58 min. | writer = Carly Wray & Jonathan Nolan | director = Vincenzo Natali | previous = "Journey Into Night | next = "Virtù e Fortuna" }} "Reunion" is the second episode of the second season of Westworld, and twelfth episode overall. Plot Synopsis Detail Please add to or correct, as needed Official details here: https://www.hbo.com/westworld/season-2/2-reunion/synopsis Dolores in the City We see Dolores' face and hear Arnold saying "Bring yourself back online Dolores". They are in a very modern looking city apartment, at night, looking through the window. Dolores is enchanted by the sight and says "It looks like the stars have been scattered across the ground. Have you ever seen anything so full of splendour?" Robert Ford comes in behind them and we hear him asking if Dolores is ready, Arnold says that she is not and that they should go with "the other girl". Ford reluctantly agrees, but accuses the other man of playing favourites and tells him that he will have to give her up sooner or later. Arnold denies playing favourites, and Ford leaves. Arnold suggests they take a walk and they go outside. He shows her to his new home, which being built, he takes her around, pointing out the various rooms and talking about Charlie, his son. Again, they find themselves looking down on the city at night; without any indication that she is aware that she's repeating herself, and using the same intonation, Dolores smiles and says "It looks like the stars have been scattered across the ground. Have you ever seen anything so full of splendour?" Arnold looks at her for a moment and then says that they should go in. She asks to come back to that location again someday, and he promises he will. Dolores and Angela Meet Guests in Sector 19 At a Remote Refurbishment Outpost in Sector 19, a panicked guest—the same one Angela let go at the ambush—pushes past two technicians and into the main work area. As the guest enters, the Body Shop Technician on duty is complaining to a second man, that the next shift is overdue. The guest tells them that the hosts in the park are killing people, just as Dolores, Angela, and Teddy Flood enter, terrifying the guest and puzzling the staff. The second man reacts by drawing a weapon and attempting to aim it at the Hosts, but is immediately shot and wounded by Angela. Dolores stops her from killing him - "Not yet". Teddy appears bewildered by the carnage around him. Dolores turns to him and says, “I used to see the beauty in this world. And now I see the truth.” She goes to the terrified guest and tells him no one is here to judge them for what they will do to the guests. When he tells her she has no idea what is really out there, she reveals to him that she has been in his world before. Logan at the Party Prior to his and William's first visit to Westworld, Logan meets with two representatives for the Argos Initiative, Angela and Akecheta, who wish to present a private demonstration of their technology. Logan initially expresses boredom, tired of listening to AR and VR startups, but is promised something much more tangible. They take him to a room full of people, and he guesses that his challenge is to figure out which one is a host. After looking around and identifying who he sees as "plants," he realizes Angela is a host due to her being "too perfect to be one of us." To his surprise, Angela proceeds to make a signal that causes everyone, including Akecheta, to freeze. Realizing what has happened, he expresses amazement and wonder at the technology, before engaging in an orgy with several of the hosts. Return to Sector 19 Angela has just finished killing the guest with her knife, and Teddy is horrified at what he sees, not at the murder of the guest but at the damaged, inactive hosts that are piled everywhere. Some clothed; others, having been hosed down, are naked; a couple are being repaired. None are being treated with any dignity or kindness. Dolores tells the technician to show Teddy his history and Teddy views a series of images of himself with various wounds, none of which he can remember. Dolores watches him with her arms folded as Teddy becomes angry. He asks the technician "Why", and forces him to answer by choking him up against the glass wall. He tells Teddy it was just for fun and Teddy, not coping well with all of the change, lets him fall to the floor. Lawrence is Rescued, Again Lawrence is being hung upside down over an ant hill by three men who want to see if the ants will eat him from the inside out. Lawrence tries to talk his way out of it, with no success. William—the Man in Black —arrives on horseback, shoots the three men and is then surprised by one who revives and attacks him. Lawrence throws him his gun and the MiB kills the man again, and then cuts down Lawrence, who remarks that the man was definitely dead with the first shot: William replies that the rules have apparently changed. They ride to a bar, or hotel, where William punches through a wall to retrieve a package. No one in the bar reacts. William tries to tell Lawrence that he is free now and that he wants Lawrence's help. William persuades him while repairing his arm and hints at the purpose of the park without revealing it. He makes a conscious effort to say that they have been watching and tallying up the sins of the guests in the park, noting that judgment wasn’t the point-they had something else in mind entirely. He relishes the fact that he could actually be killed in the Park now. He plans to get through this new storyline and then burn the place to the ground. He tells Lawrence that it's 3-day ride west, and Lawrence says that they will have to go through Pariah unless they want to face the hundred of Confederados gathering out west. Dolores and Angela Interrogate a Park Employee Angela forces a male employee's face into a bowl of white gooey fluid, which burns him. Teddy and a group of other employees watch. The man quickly reveals how many soldiers will be coming (about 800) how they will operate (sector by sector) and where they will arrive, he points at a place on the map. Teddy points out that they have 57 hosts to fight 800, and Dolores tells the technician to wake one of the inactive Confederados hosts. Dolores and Teddy at Sweetwater We see Dolores in her standard narrative. She leaves the store in Sweetwater to load her saddlebags and ride home. She drops her can of milk and Teddy retrieves it for her. He's giving it back to her when the hosts in the street freeze and a helicopter flies overhead, lowering its undercarriage for landing. They remain frozen as James Delos, William, and a group of Delos Incorporated staff walk through the street looking at the hosts. William is persuading James to continue investing in Westworld. William looks at a frozen Dolores. James refers to Logan Delos as his "fuck-up of a son" and William has to work hard to convince him that the park is a real investment. William tells him that it's the perfect place to find out about the guests - somewhere where they are completely off their guard and think there is no one watching. This is enough to get James' attention, and the two men carry on talking as they walk away from the still frozen Dolores. The Confederados' Last Supper The resurrected Confederado leads them to his camp. Along with her group, Dolores has brought the technician from Sector 19. On the way they meet Maeve and Hector. They talk briefly but Maeve doesn't want to join forces. Maeve moves on. They enter the camp where the leadership are eating together. Dolores works to convince Major Craddock to join forces, but he is defiant. She tells him he will never take over the patch of land he has always wanted without being under her command. After crudely dismissing her, Dolores, Teddy, and Angela kill them all and then she has her technician wake up the Major. He's convinced. A Retirement Party Dolores, wearing a white dress, plays the piano at a retirement party for James Delos . A little girl tries to talk to her but her mother calls her away. The girl, Emily, goes to her mother and father Juliet and William. Dolores' smile fades as she sees William kiss Juliet. William grins at her from across the room and is walking across to speak to her when James Delos intercepts him, asking about the entertainment. They speak for a few minutes, and it turns out that James is very ill. He cuts the conversation short and walks towards his daughter and grand-daughter, telling Dolores to keep playing "anything but Chopin." She plays the chorus of the Gershwin song The Man I Love. (see trivia section, below) Dolores goes out to a balcony and looks out over the water at the city. She says "Have you ever seen anything so full of splendour?" and then turns as she hears Logan Delos behind her on a sun lounger, taking drugs. When she apologizes to him he recognizes her and proceeds to make disparaging remarks about the party, and how it is all leading to some terrible end. El Lazo the Elder in Pariah Lawrence and the MiB enter Pariah in the middle of the night, which is full of lit candles and the bodies of hosts and possibly humans, all the narratives in the area having played out to the point of a total bloodbath. El Lazo interrupts them and his men come out of the shadows. The MiB tries to get him to follow them west, El Lazo refuses. MiB tries to force him and El Lazo says "This game was meant for you William, but you must play it alone." - Robert Ford's words. As El Lazo finishes, his men all shoot themselves in the head, apparently committing suicide. El Lazo then does the same to himself with William's own gun. The MiB shoots El Lazo's body several times, saying "Fuck you Robert". As they leave the MiB says that the place they're heading to is his greatest mistake. William and Dolores William has put Dolores into Analysis Mode and is questioning her as she sits, naked, on a stool. She smiles at him as he brings her back online. He explains that she is just a thing, just a reflection. He looks forward to using her, and the other hosts. He says that there is an answer to a question that no one has ever thought of asking, and asks her if she wants to see. In daylight, with Dolores in her Rancher's Daughter outfit, he takes her to where the giant earth moving machines are excavating. They look at them, and he says "Have you ever seen anything so full of splendour?" The Confederados Dolores, Teddy, and the Confederados approach Fort Forlorn Hope. Dolores says that when they reach Glory, she is going to use it to destroy them that an old friend was once foolish enough to show her. Glory is not a place, but a weapon. Cast Main Cast *Evan Rachel Wood as Dolores Abernathy *Thandie Newton as Maeve Millay *Jeffrey Wright as Bernard Lowe (credit only) and Arnold Weber (uncredited) *James Marsden as Teddy Flood *Tessa Thompson as Charlotte Hale (credit only) *Ingrid Bolsø Berdal as Armistice *Clifton Collins Jr. as Lawrence *Simon Quarterman as Lee Sizemore *Talulah Riley as Angela *Rodrigo Santoro as Hector Escaton *Angela Sarafyan as Clementine Pennyfeather *''with'' Ed Harris as Man in Black Guest Starring * Jimmi Simpson as William * Ben Barnes as Logan * Zahn McClarnon as Akecheta * Peter Mullan as James Delos * Jonathan Tucker as Major Craddock * Giancarlo Esposito as El Lazo * Christopher May as Blaine Co-Starring *Patrick Cage as Phil *Brian Ames as Jacobson *Wiley M. Pickett as Donald Pardue *Scott Peat as Pardue Brother *Claire Unabia as Juliet *Adison LaPenna as Young Emily *Izabella Alvarez as Lawrence's Daughter *Gaku Space as Hip Man *Paul Riley Fox as Younger Man Uncredited * Anthony Hopkins as Dr. Robert Ford (Voice) Trivia and Notes The title *"Reunion" refers to three separate interactions involving the characters: Dolores reuniting with William over the years after his first trip; the Man in Black reuniting with Lawrence; and Dolores and Maeve interacting for the first time since "Chestnut," the second episode of Season One. *It could also refer to a "reunion" of characters from season 1 who were no longer part of the starring cast: namely, William (as played by Jimmi Simpson), Logan, and Robert Ford. General * The Car * In the scene where the hosts are demonstrated to Logan, the host who later plays Clementine Pennyfeather is shown playing the piano - the actor who plays that part, Angela Sarafyan, actually can play the piano. * Although credited, Tessa Thompson does not appear in this episode. This is the first time in this season that one of the main cast is credited in an episode in which they do not appear. * After unknowingly playing Juliet in a Getty stock photo for Season 1, Claire Unabia appears in person as Juliet at a party in this episode. *Dolores plays the chorus of a Gershwin song, The Man I Love. : Mistakes Quotes “This game was meant for you William, but you must play it alone.” - El Lazo, to the MiB, in Pariah. “All we want is a reflection of ourself.” - Young William talking to Dolores “Have you ever seen anything so full of splendour?” - Dolores says it three times, but then young William says it. Music * Avril 14th (Aphex Twin) * Morceaux de fantaisie, Op. 3: II. Prelude in C-Sharp Minor (Sergei Rachmaninoff). Played at the beginning of the episode when Dolores talks to Arnold. * Runaway (originally by Kanye West). Piano version played at the Party that Logan attends. * The Man I Love, by Gershwin. Piano version played by Clementine at the party that Logan attends, and later played by Dolores at the retirement party. It's also in the background, orchestral version, as she walks out onto the terrace in the next scene. * Piano Sonata No. 2 in B-Flat Minor, Op. 35: III. Marche funebre, Lento (Frédéric Chopin). Played by Dolores at the retirement party. Image Gallery/HBO Episode Stills This gallery is automatically generated and contains images in the category "Images from ". Images added to that category turn up in the gallery after a short time. namespace = File category = Images from Reunion format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true Standard gallery below Which-future-city-is-this.jpg|THE CITY THAT DOLORES SEES IN OUR WORLD WILSHIRE_GRAND.jpg|THE REAL BUILDING- THE WILSHIRE GRAND External links References de:Der Weg nach Glory es:Reunion fr:Reunion ru:Воссоединение Category:Season two episodes